2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara
Tamara Jikan (Russian: Тамара Ибларда) was the girlfriend of the Russian billionaire Yuri Karpov, and is the lover of his pilot Sasha Hoho. After she began dating Yuri, she formed a relationship with his pilot, Sasha. Yuri found out but kept it secret. Tamara drowned when the gate remains open and the tsunami arrives, flooding the ark. She was played by French actor Beatrice Rosen. She was 28 years old when she died. Tamara was a casualty of the 2012 apocalypse. Bio Tamara was first seen attending a boxing match in Las Vegas since she is the girlfriend of the Russian trillionaire Yuri Karpov who was managing that fight. Karpov is or was married, but his wife is presumably deceased and Tamara is treated by Yuri in a very lustful manner and barely has any true romantic feelings for her. 2012 apocalypse When the disasters are ensuing, Karpov is revealed his own private jet, an Antonov An-500. Tamara and Karpov are later met and encountered in Las Vegas by the group of American survivors from Los Angeles, Jackson Curtis, his ex-wife Kate, their children Noah and Lilly and Kate's boyfriend Gordon who were onboard a smaller craft, but needed a bigger one capable to traveling to China, their destination goal which contained Arks, well-built ships that would carry survivors and on the sea and withstand the tsunamis and is only accessible to people with green cards. The Antonov An-500 is set flying, and a time of bonding occurs between the group of Russian survivors and the group of American survivors. Tamara plays the role of a mother and takes care of Yuri's kids. Yuri spends time bragging about Russia and Russians. Tamara also falls in love with Yuri's attractive pilot Sasha Hoho. As more bonding between Tamara and Sasha occur, she begins to hate Yuri more and tells Sasha that he is "...one thousand times the man Yuri is". Yuri catches this but keeps his reactions to himself. As they fly over a frozen wasteland in China, the Antonov An-500 begins breaking down, forcing the group to eject from the shuttle - under the notion that they had to swim, but there was no need since the ground was of solid snow, ice, and rock. Sasha tells the group they have to leave, but Tamara does not want to leave him but does so anyway saddened by it hoping that Sasha will survive. Sasha lets go of the cargo, as tons of cars made in Russia come falling out of the shuttle with the survivors in one of them. The shuttle stops at the edge of an icy cliff, but falls down and is destroyed in a fiery explosion, killing Sasha which terrifies Tamara. The group sees Chinese helicopters and fully automated shuttles carrying humans, animals, and droids en route to the Arks. To make matters worse for Tamara, a vengeful Yuri leaves her and the Americans behind and revealed to her that he knew what was going on between him and Sasha which ticks her off even more. Luckily, a Chinese family driving by rescues the group and Nima, the driver urges his brother Tenzin to take the Curtis family, Gordon and Tamara along as they stowaway to Ark No. 4 and gain access through its chambers. As they stowaway, Tamara notices Yuri and his kids along the angry crowd of people possessing green cards. She gives Yuri a spiteful glare and flips him off before venturing into the chamber, which is housing the animals brought in by the Chinese army. In Ark 4, the departure is delayed after Adrian Helmsley, the American geologist who studied this convinces the other commanders to let all of the people in. As they do, the supporting police kids mistakenly hacked the ship's computer amid the arrival of a huge mega-tsunami. This what is going to prevent the Ark's main systems including the engines from working. Death Although Tamara made it this far, she would meet her unfortunate downfall three-quarters of the way to safety. Because of hacking the computer by accident, the emergency doors around the survivors close separating everybody in separate compartments, with Jack, Noah and Tenzin's family on one compartment, leaving Tamara and Lilly in the other. By that time, the main systems begin to shut down. As the other door is about to slide shut, she hoists Lilly and her dog, Caesar to the next compartment leaving her stuck in the middle. The engines have also stopped working. As the tsunami arrives, her compartment quickly begins to fill up with water as she struggles in terror, while an animal standing on top of the compartment innocently and helplessly watches her drown through a barred view - and she is no longer seen in the film after that. Death controversy Tamara's death boggled some viewer's minds - especially the illogical event that her compartment would fill up with water faster than the others. What is different about Tamara's death is that unlike the others, she is actually never shown to die which left many viewers hanged on whatever happened to her - although she is presumed dead because she is never shown to survive either and does not make another appearance beyond her drowning scene. At the end of the film, as the survivors come out to get some sun, a blonde-haired woman is seen behind Oleg and Alec Karpov, many viewers claim that she could actually be Tamara, hinting that she may have actually survived - but this is highly unlikely and is likely to simply be another woman among the survivors. Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Russians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dead